


a bad day (made better)

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: group [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Depression, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taeyeon is having a bad day & gwiboon knows what not to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinkirella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkirella/gifts), [otshineon (alexscarlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/gifts).



taeyeon’s eyes were closed as gwiboon’s fingertips brushed through her hair, head resting on gwiboon’s thigh.  the fingers that gripped the plastic yellow case of her phone to her chest were growing numb but she couldn’t let it go, not yet; the pain was a distraction that her mind desperately needed.

another tear slipped out & dampened gwiboon’s jeans, taeyeon letting out a ragged breath.  she tilted her head up & opened her eyes, whispering a request that was met with a smile & a gentle kiss to her lips & the warm pressure of gwiboon’s forehead against her own.  

she turned her head back & sighed as fingers again worked through her hair.  

part of her wanted to call jongin just to hear his voice, to listen to him laugh as he told her about his day or a silly joke he’d heard.  there was a kind of desperation to cling to his joy & his warmth that kept her from pressing the ‘9’ that would link their phones together.

part of her wanted to call jinki & listen to him.  there were so few people who understood what her mind was doing to her right now & he was one of them.  an almost perfect blend of what jongin meant to her & what her medications did for her: the human equivalent of equilibrium.

but she wasn’t ready for that yet.  it felt, somehow, irrationally she knew, that calling jinki now would be an admission of defeat & as long as gwiboon’s fingers were in her hair & her thigh beneath her cheek neither of the men would hear her voice through their phones.  the grip on her own loosened & she negotiated by moving it to the floor, face-down with her fingers still on the case.

nothing had happened, as far as she could remember.  nothing specific, grand, remarkable.  just a gradual gathering of tiny incriments of sadness that had culminated on her best friend knocking at her door with a bag of food & a gentle smile.  so unlike gwiboon & yet so perfectly her.

taeyeon had been crying already & she continued as her head fell against gwiboon’s shoulder, knocking her backwards & forcing her to grab the doorway to keep them both from falling.  the move to taeyeon’s darkened bedroom was obvious & natural, the thinnest beams of light sliced across the floor & gwiboon’s silence was exactly what taeyeon needed.  the food sat now on the counter, growing cold but not forgotten, the sudden rumble of gwiboon’s stomach behind taeyeon’s head causing a burst of laughter through her tears.

she sat up & brushed a few stray droplets away, asked again & received another kiss.  she stood first & took gwiboon by the hand, pulling her up & leading her, hand-in hand, to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> they're cuddle buddies. snuggles beneath blankets & soft kisses. gwiboon is one of the few people who've stuck around through taeyeon's struggles & one of the even fewer who don't shower her with platitudes unless she needs them. today taeyeon just needs to be held & she needs silence. & gwiboon can recognize those days. & the days taeyeon needs to be encouraged with words. she calls jinki later that evening (at gwiboon's prodding). & that night is spent with gwiboon sleeping next to her. it takes a few daysbut eventually it lifts again. not as bad as it's been. this is post-'remedy' & 'group' & the meds are definitely helping. good job junghee.


End file.
